Harry Potter And The Stone of Ra
by Goodfella96
Summary: Harry Potter is a young boy who is finally going to Hogwart: School of Dueling!, there he will meet friends/rivals, make enemies, and try to become the new King Of Games!
1. Dueling School

**Summary: Hogawart, instead of being a school of magic is a school of Duel Monsters, a school which young Harry Potter goes to, in his own eyes a average duelist, he wil soon learn that faith wants him to become a great duelist with Shadow Magic powers. With Enemies/Rivals in Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, and Best Friends in Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, He will take the Duel Monsters World by storm!.**

**All Rights go to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling.**

It was a hot summer day in London, and we find a young boy around 11 years old sitting alone on a swing, this boy had green emerald like eyes, messy black hair and thick rimmed glasses, due to the hot weather he was wearing marine blue cargo pants and a blue T-shirt, on his belt he had a deck holder.

This boy was called Harry Potter, and in 1 week time he was going To Hogwarts: School of Dueling, he sighed at the thought, it wasn't like he didn't want to go there, he was just gonna miss Remus and Neville's parents he was going to miss them too.

Harry felt a slight pang in his heart, most of the kids at the platform would be there with their parents, getting hugs and kisses, he would be there with his surrogate uncle, who loved him, but he couln't quite replace his Mum and Dad, who had died in the war with Voldemort, the evil duelist.

Voldemort had been a prodigal duelist, also completing 7 years at Hogwarts, becoming the best duelist in only his 5th year at Hogwarts, rumored to be able to to beat even Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster by that time. He had dissapeared for a few years only to come back with a army of Duel Monsters that could kill thanks to his Shadow Magic Powers, which were taught at Hogwarts but only to those who had the potential, it had taken the combined effort of Yugi Mutou, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba and Albus Dumbledore to finally beat him and his right hand man Bakura.

''Well, no use thinking about the past'' he murmured to himself. And the boy decided to head home, passing by the local cardshop, seeing a large poster of the Eygptian God cards, the strongest cards in Duel Monsters, Harry arrived in front of his house and took out his keyes and opened the door. Where he saw Remus going through his deck for the match he had tommorow, he didn't seem to notice Harry come in until the boy loudly coughed, causing Remus to look up.

''Ah Harry, just the man i was looking for, where have you been?'' the man asked in a kind tone.

''Just at the park, you know, emotionally bracing myself for Hogwarts''. the green eyed boy replied.

''Harry, are you scared?''.

'Wh-What?, i'm not scared, just worried, what if they don't like me at Hogwarts''.

Remus sighed. ''Harry, you are the kindest boy i have ever met, if they don't like you at Hogwarts, then there is something wrong with the school''.

Harry smiled in relief, at least he could always count on Remus to cheer him up. ''That reminds why did you want to see me?''.

Remus dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Harry, Harry grabbed it and almost fell on his butt, in his hand he holding one of the most legendary cards in the game of Duel Monsters.

The Blue_Eyes White Dragon!.

''Bu-But Remus, how did you get this card!, its one of the rarest monsters ever!''.

''That card Harry, used to belong to your father, before he died, he asked me if he wasn't there to do it, that i give it to you'' he answered solemnly.

Harry stared at the card, it was so powerful, with 3000 attack points, there were not many monsters in the game that could top it.

Harry pulled out his deck and put Blue-Eye in the middle, he was going to take care of the card in the name of his father and he was was going to become a Dueling Champion, RUMMBLLLE.

Well, can't do that on a empty stomach.

_I week later._

Harry couln't believe it, this was the day he was going to Hogwarts, this was the day that would cement his future, this was the first day of the seven years he was going to spend at the school, this was the day it would all begin.

As Harry stepped out the car, in the parking lot of King's Cross, he was still dazed this was the day!.

''So, Deck?.''

''Check''.

''Trunk?.''

''Check.''

''Glasses?.''

''Check''.

''Alright then. You're set to go''. Remus looked Harry and gave him a hug, which Harry returned, but when he heard the train wistle, he abruptly broke the hug and with a last bye he ran to the train where he saw his friend Neville about to step in.

''Neville!'' Harry yelled to catch the chubby boy's attention.

''Harry!'' both boys gave ather a quick hug of greeting.

''Hey Harry, strange that we're finally going to Hogwarts, isn't it?'.

''It kind of is, but i'm prepared my deck is a strong as it can get!'' Harry told the boy with a bright smile on his face.

''Yeah, i improved mine too, but i'm not sure if it will be enough'' the boy's tone suddenly turned somber.

''Don't worry Neville, it isn't about who has the strongest monsters in his deck, its about strategy, and Neville you're a pretty good strategist when you're feeling confident'' Harry told the boy earnestly.

''Yeah maybe so, but what can i do against people like Weasley and Malfoy!'' The boy yelled.

Harry didn't really know the anwser to that, in prepschool, those two had been along with Harry the top three, Malfoy was rich, he could afford the rarest and newest cards, But Ron was poor, he came from the streets, and Harry had heard that his father and eldest brother had died in the war, his mum had been left to raise 6 children. However the boy was good at dueling, and like Harry, his deck was themed, called the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, and Harry admired his dueling but hated the rest about the boy, he acted like he was the only one who had lost family to Voldemort, and like he was the only kid in school who lived in one of the shadier neigbourhoods in England, a place called Catchpole. '' Don't worry Nev you'll find a way.''

the boys sat down in one of the cabins of the Hogwarts Express, it was not soon after the train started moving, that the door opened, and in stepped a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and buck teeth.

''Hello, i'm Hermione Granger, soon to be student of Hogwarts, may i ask who you two are?''.

Harry had never seen her at prepschool, which meant she had went to another one, or hadn't gone at at. ''Hi, i'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend Neville Longbottom, pleasure to meet you'' Harry told the girl politely.

Hermione smiled and said,''Pleasure is all mine'' and took a seat. ''May i ask what kind of deck you two will be using.?''

''Ummm, i son't think that is the smartest plan, you never know who may be listening, but its on a train so i don't think anyone will rob us, so here you go.''

Harry handed the girl his deck and the girl handed him hers, harry looked through the girls deck and whistled in aprreciation, this was a spell caster deck, and a strong one at that she had some pretty rare cards, from the gasp he heard he knew the girl had just seen his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but Harry thought her deck was pretty strong it was a Nordic deck themed to summon one of the Nordic Gods he wondered if she had one, the girl was a force to be reckoned with, she had some pretty nifty Traps and Spells too.

Hermione handed him his deck with a shaking hand, and Harry handed over hers.

''Ho-How come you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, i thought they were some of the rarest cards ever!''.

''My dad, who was killed in the war, left it to me, it is the only thing i have to remember him by.''

Hermione gave him a look of pity, instantly regretting having him talk about it. '' Don't give me your pity Hermione, i don't need it, nor do i want it.''

Hermione nodded, and the rest of the train ride was spend in comfortable silence, only being broken once the lady on the food cart came, and Harry the whole cart bought, the rest the ride after that was spendt with Harry and Neville's chewing noises, as Hermione had refused the the sweets, saying that her parents were dentists, and would be ashamed of their daughter eating sweets one she was out of sight.

However this comfortable silence, was broken, by the door sliding open, showing a boy with steely grey eyes, slicked back blond hair and a pointy face, the boy was flanked by two large gorilla like boys, Harry and Neville would recognize these three boys everywhere, but hermione unfortunatly didn't.

''Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and Longbottom, picked up another 3rd rate duelist did you.''

''Hmm, first off Malfoy the only 3rd rate duelist here is you, need i remind you about our last duel, and second of, what the _hell _are you doing here'' Harry inquired the ferret looking boy.

Malfoy scowled as he remember his defeat at the hands of Potter, his father hadn't been happy at all, about his loss to both Weasley in the group stage, and Potter in the last 4.

Malfoy accepted his defeat, and was about to walk away angrily, but walking to him were three boys, one with sandy hair, and blue eyes, one with dark skin and brown eyes, and walking in the middle was a boy with red hair and deep blue eyes.

Harry noticed Malfoy's posture become stiff and he was looking to his right, Harry could immediatly see thanks to Malfoy's posture who was coming.

''Hah, if it isn't Weasley, how did you get enrolled here, did you have to sell you house or something.''

As Ron,Seamus and Dean came into clear view to the trio, they could see Dean and Seamus pyhscially restraining Ron, with Ron growling and snarling at Malfoy like an angry Blue-Eyes. This was an everyday occurence for Harry and Neville with Malfoy saying something about Ron's financiel situation and Ron losing his temper, however Hermione was suprised by their violent behavior towards each other, and a liitle bit scared of the snarling and growling boy in front of her whom before he had lost his temper, she had thought of as rather _cute._

After a while Ron had seemingly calmed down, and both let loose of his arms.

''Hmm Malfoy, say all you want but, were going to Hogwarts and there i'll duel you and kick your ass, my deck is improved, and once we get our duel disks i'll crush you!'.''

''Looking forward to it Weasel, but don't except me to bhave been laying around this summer my deck has improved as well.''

And with out another word both boys and their entourages strode off.

''Uhhmmm Harry, who were those boys?'' Hermione asked.

''Those?, just Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy'' Harry spoke carelessly.

''Are they any good at dueling?''.

''Hate to say it but both are, i beat them both in our schools graduation tournament but both times through luck.''

''What kind of deck do they use?.''

'Ron uses The Brotherhood of The Fire Fist, while Draco uses the Yang Zing, cards that won't be on the market for another 10 years probably.

Hermione asked,''What's your deck's name, though the are all abviously of the same kind, except Blue-Eyes.''

''My deck is called the Bujin, i won it one of Pegasus's Junior World Tournament, though i didn't win the tournament, Pegasus came to me and said these cards actually belonged with me,''

Slowly the train halted, and a voice told them to exit the train, and that their luggage would be carried to Hogwarts.

They were finally there.

**Well that's it what do you think of Harry's deck, the Bujin it is a very good deck if i say so, and he has Blue-Eyes, but don't worry Harry will lose one in a while.''**

**Goodfella96 out**


	2. Annoying Roommate

**Back with a new chapter in which we will see the sorting, Hogwarts, The teachers and some of the classes, and a Ron vs Hermione duel!. You will see some of my self created monsters but don't worry there will be a complete discription in the end.**

**I do not own this for the disclaimer go to chapter one.**

Harry couln't believe it, they were finally at Hogwarts the school where it going to happen, the school he would form bonds, probably make a few enemies, and learn to duel, of course Harry could duel already but he would learn how to make proper use of strategy which Harry sorely lacked, but made up with his good draws and strong deck.

''Alrig' kids, ova' here!, yer going to be taking the boat to Hogwarts,'' a booming voice yelled, Harry turned around to see to largest man he had ever seen!.

Harry stepped in to a boat along with Neville, Hermione and a girl named Susan Bones, he heard the giant man yell forward and the boat lurched forward, probably automatic captain.

As the boats continued with their trip to Hogwarts Harry saw something in the distance, he squinted his eyes and saw it: a beautiful castle filled with numerous lights.

Harry could hear most kids go ''Ooh'', but he couln't even call upon a reaction that was how stunning it was.

After a while the arrived in front of the castle upon which they were greeted by a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun, wearing an emerald green dress.

''Thank you Hagrid, but i can take it from here'' the old lady told the giant of man called Hagrid.

She cleared her throat and and started speaking.''Hello children, welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Proffesor Mcgonnagall, i will be your guide in these 7 years, and if you are sorted in Gryffindor your Head of House, you will be sorted by the the Eye of Anubis, an all-seeing eye which will look beyond your mind and in your soul and it will sort you, any questions?''.

The kids murmured no, and Mcgonnagall with a sweep of her dress spun around and walked to large doors, the doors swung open as they got closer and Harry saw a long room with marble walls and four long tables with a fifth one for teacher in the front but what pulled Harry's attention was that on the floor an large golden eye, this was the Eye of Anubis he realised.

When i call your name you shall take place on the Eye'' Mcgonnagall called.

''Abott, Hannah''.

Harry felt sorry for zoning out, but he had things to thinkt about, like the blonde haired man with lavender eyes who was staring at him, Harry knew exactly who this man this man was Marik ishtar, a legendary duelist, an ex-tombkeeper and now teacher at Hogwarts, Harry stared back at the man but soon turned away from the intense gaze, and heard his name being called.

Harry walked calmly to the Eye of Anubis, and took place in the middle, the eyes started glowing a bright gold and the eye appeared on Harry's forehead.

_''Hello young one''_

_''WHAT!, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE OF MY HEAD!''._

_''Hahahaha, calm down young one, i am the Eye of Anubis the one who will sort where you belong.''_

_''Oh, in that case go ahead and sort me.''_

_''I will young one but first can you tell in what house would you like to be?.''_

_''Uhmm, i think i would like Gryffindor my parents went there.''_

_''Gryffindor, but my boy you have so many Slytherin qualities, think about it you are cunning, and you want to be Duel King.''_

_''Yeah along with 70% of this school, should they be in Slytherin?.''_

_''Yes.''_

_''Just put me in Gryffindor, please?"_

_''Very well child.''_

The Eye of Anubis started glowing a fiery red and Harry was told by McGonnagall to take place at the table with the kids who had black jackets with red collars **(Their jackets are like the ones worn at duel academy but their all black with coloured collars to show which house your from)**

Harry walked to the table and was immediatly greeted by a somewhat familiar looking boy.

''Percy Weasley, 5th year prefect, Welcome Mr Potter.''

Harry felt suprised to be greeted by Ron's brother Ron had always told people that Percy was a total git, Harry found this statement untrue.

''Hi-

Harry-

you seem-

to think-

that just-

because our-

brother-

is a git-

that we are too'' they finished together.

Harry lightened up a little bit when he heard Fred and George as had known their names because they were 2 years ahead of them in prepschool.

''Fred,George i didn't think you were gits, but Ron is git yeah, but is he the only one in your family who acts like that?.''

''Yeah he is the only one, while i do agree it is hard to live in Catchpole and our father and brother aren't with us anymore, that doesn't give you a right to be a jerk'' Fred spoke seriously.

Harry was starting to like the twins they weren't gits and they found Ron annoying, he was cast out of his musings by an extremely bright red glow, and saw the one they had been talking about walking toward their table, obviously he had been sorted here, he sat down across from Seamus and next to Dean, Harry liked both boys and didn't understand why they were friends with someone like him, he was distracted however by food appearing in front of his nose, Harry knew this had been done through Shadow Magic, and started digging in. Harry could see Ron inhaling his food from the corner of his eye but happily continued eating.

''Alright now that we are all fed and watered, Welcome to Hogwarts and for those returning Welcome Back, as you may know we have two new teachers here I will first introduce Professor Ishtar who will teach History, and Professor Quirrel who will teach Dueling against the Dark Arts'' an elderly man spoke who had a long beard and long white hair, Harry knew this man was Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest Duelists who had ever lived and a master of Shadow Magic.

Dumbledore was not done however and continued.''As Always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and that is it for tonight, Good Night children!'' Dumbledore spoke in a grandious way.

Harry followed Percy Weasley and the rest of their classmates to the Gryffindor Common Room, after a while they arrived in front of of a large metal door, a robotic voice droned ''_password''_

Percy was quick to answer ''Caput Draconis'' With a sound of a key going through a lock the door opened, and Harry saw a large room painted Red and Gold with a few Red chairs and sofa's and numerous Duel Monsters posters hanging around.

''Alright listen up tomorrow you'll find your jacket and your Duel Disk beside your bed, you have to be awake be 8 AM go to the Great Hall for Breakfast and classes start at 9 AM, if you understood that all go to your rooms the girls are on the Left and boys on the right'' Percy finished his short announcement.

Harry sighed tiredly he was finally at Hogwarts walking to his bed.

_In the morning._

''Come on Weasley you been in there for almost an hour we need to take showers too!''

Harry couln't believe it, him and Neville had woken up later than their roommates and Dean and Seamus had already showered but Weasley was taking his sweet time, suddenly he could hear the water stop and Weasley walked out with his towel on his waist he smirked at Harry and Harry returned it with a growl. Ron Weasley had ruined his first day of school, said boy was calmly putting on a shirt and his new Gryffindor jacket, he had apparently pulled on his boxers in the shower, he calmy strapped his Duel Disk to his arm and walked out the door.

What Harry didn't notice is that Neville had sneakily waked in the shower and closed the door Harry soon noticed it however, and started pucnhing and kdicking the door.''Neville, how could you, i was intending on going first!''

''Sorry Harry but i'll be in it for like 5 minutes.''

_10 minutes later._

True to his promise, Neville had showered for only 5 minutes and Harry had too, and now both boy were walking toward the Great Hall with their Gryffindor Jackets and their Duel Disks strapped to their arm and decks in their deck holders on their belts.

Both boys finally arrived in the Great Hall and were suprised that people were still eating they walked toward the gryffindor table and saw Hermione going through her deck, Ron who was on Seamus's laptop and eating oatmeal, both twins who were talking with a stunning girl with dark skin that Harry knew was called Angelina Johnson, the girl was part of the Turbo Duel team.

Their timetables were finally brought ot them by their Head of House and Harry looked at his own.

_9:00-10:00 Dueling,__**Professor Flitwick**_

_10:00-12:00 Dueling against the Dark Arts. **Professor Quirrel**_

_12:00-12:30 lunch_

_12:30-14:30 Alchemy.**Professor Snape**_

Harry scowled at the last name, Remus had told him all about Snape and his hatred for his faather and his friends, Snape had been a decent duellist but had in his hatred for his father challenged his father to a Shadow Game where the duellists felt their monster's pain the duel had been stopped by Professor Dumbledore before things could get very bad.

And he would be in a classroom with the man.

_In the Dueling room._

''Hello Duelists, i am Professor Flitwick i will be teaching you all about Duelling, we can tell me something about Trap Cards.''

Flitwick was a small man who made even the short Harry seem like a giant he sat upon many books just to reach eabove his deck the man's standard Hogwarts duel disk was almost longer than.

Of course Hermione wanted to show off her knowledge so she started talking ''Trap Cards are cards with purple coloured borders, unless stated otherwise a Trap Card must first be set and activated after the current turn, after that it may be activated during either player's turn, Trap Cards are Spell Speed 2 with the exception of Counter Trap Cards which are Spell Speed 3'' Hermione took a deap breath after speaking without breathing causing Ron Seamus and Dean to laugh.

''What's so funny Ronald?'' Hermione spoke Ron's complete name with venom.

''Nothing Granger, just you being a know-it-all amuses me'' Ron spoke back with equal venom.

''We-Well, you're a carrot-top'' Hermione insulted childishly although Ron seemed to hate the insult.

''That's it Granger, you and me Duel, Mano a Mano'' Ron spoke with a tone that made Harry think this wasn't going to be pretty.

''Bring it Weasley, a'll knock that smirk of your face.''

''Hold up children, the first duel of the year and your first in your Hogwarts carriere this shall be a grand event, both of you come to the Duel Arena after your classes.''

Both Hermione and Ron seemed eager to take each other down, he was used to Ron looking eager to beat someone but Hermione?, that was strange.

_After DADA_

Harry growled, Dueling against the Dark Arts had been a pure waste of time instead of teaching them how to summon Ka the man had droned about the war, facts that everyone already knew!, he thought this was going to be his favorite subject, learning how to summon Duel Monsters, the creature in his deck he was most attuned to and opening portals, it was sad that you started learning Shadow Magic in 3rd year.

_After Lunch._

Professor Snape strode his long black trench coat with a green collar billowing behind him.

''There will be no foolish Dueling in my class, i will teach you alchemy an art that can beat death, cause death and create chaos, that is at least if your not like the dunderheads i usually would have to teach.'' Harry knew by now that Snape was a man who had very strict rules in his classroom/dungeon.

He started calling the names of the students and when he reached Harry's he gave a stare that promised he would do everything within his power to make the next 7 years hell.

''Potter!, Tell me, what is the Philosophers's Stone?''

''I-I Don't know sir.''

''Then tell me what type of energe caused Duel Runners to be invented?''

''Ma-Maybe you should ask Hermione Sir she wants to tell you.''

''But i'm asking _you_, tell me Potter what caused the split between the Sattelite and New Domino City?''

After Harry remained quite, Snape looked really smug.

''Potter, the Philosophers's stone is an object created by Nicolas Flamel it gives eternal life and turns any metal to gold, of course the object and its formula has been lost in time, the type of energy that caused the invention of Duel Runners is caller Ener-D, and the accident that caused the split was called Zero-Reverse, the last two questions are directly linked.''

Snape looked around the class noticing all the students staring at him.

''Well!, why aren't you writing this down!''

_After Class._

Harry couln't believe Snpe was such a biased man, the man favored the Slytherins to the point that he dind't even hide it, they had been told to make a Essay on Ener-D that had to be 5 feet long, Snape was a right bastard.

And the Duel between Hermione and Ron was about to start.

There were bets going around the the entire school, and it turned out 60% were bettin on Hermione winning while 40% were betting on Ron, the reason that Hermione was getting higher expectations was because in her prepschool she had had perfect scores on everything, while Ron did spectacular in the Dueling Exam and mechanics exams had failed at every other class.

''Alright Hogwarts, i will be your announcer today, in the right we have First year Gryffindor:Ron Weasley!'' Flitwick called.

''And on the left we have the smartest First Year i have ever seen, also Gryffindor:Hermione Granger!''

Hermione and Ron did Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would go first, Hermione won.

''Alright let the Duel Begin.''

**Hermione:4000**

**Ron:4000**

''Alright i'll kick this off by summoning **Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts ATK/1200/DEF/200**in Attack Mode.

A large goat with golden paws appeared in front of Hermione it looekd rather non threatening.

''And i'll put a card face down and i end my turn.'' Hermione ended.

'''Hmmm, Granger your goona have to come with something better, because i'll summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist: Bear ATK/1600/DEF/1200 **in attack mode!

**Yes we''re gonna see the first duel, Hermione vs Ron, who will win place your bets in the reviews winners get cookie.**

**Goodfella96 out.**


	3. Clash of The First Years

**Here's chapter 4, we continue with the Ron vs Hermione duel!**

**All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling.**

Harry couln't believe it the Ron vs Hermione duel was way too good to be between two first years, the had both went three turns and it was Hermione's turn now.

**Hermione:3600**

**Ron:4000**

Hermione had her **Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts ATK/800/DEF/1200 **on the field, and two face downs, Ron had **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear ATK/1600/DEF/1200** and **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Spirit ATK/500/DEF/200 **on the field, he also had two face downs.

''Alright Ronald, I'll switch my monster to Attack Mode, and due to its affect I'm allowed to summon **Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts **from my deck, But I'm far from done, reveal face-down I'll summon **Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant ATK/1200/DEF/400!''** Hermione called out to Ron, and a smirk that's didn't belong on Hermione's face suddenly appeared.

''And now Ronald I'll tune my Two Nordic Beasts with my Nordic Ascendant in order to summon a being that will have you begging for being forgiven!'' Hermione told the younger boy.

Vanadis exploded into three green rings, which Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr and flew through, and the the two goat-like creatures exploded in thunder.

''Alright then Ronald meet your maker **Thor, Lord of the Aesir ATK/3500/DEF/2800''!**

Ron looked at the large beast in fear, the Nordic God was looking at him with rage that was too real to be a Hologram, this put a huge dent in his plans to beat Granger there any cards in his deck that could stand up to this, he was doomed, but he wasn't going to lose without fighting.

''Pff big deal Granger!, you think that scares me!, my Great-Aunt Muriel is scarier than that!''

Hermione merely glared at him and since Thor couln't attack this turn the red-haired boy was safe.

''Alright know-it-all, I**'ll tune Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear**, with **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Spirit **in order to summon the mighty** Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Horse Prince ATK/2200/DEF2200!''**

A man wearing armor and a helmet which blue flames came from and riding on a horse made from blue flames appeared. It glared back at Thor, the being was fearless and would protect Ron at any cost.

''And i'll throw down a face-down and that ends my turn.''

''Ronald, you do realise your going to lose this duel, I was thinking that maybe I'd finally meet an equal at this school, but you were rather disappointing, Thor attack his monster with your Nordic Wrath!'' Hermione ordered.

Thor's fist became covered in Lightning and he didn't even hesitate and punched Horse Prince destroying him.

**Hermione:3600**

**Ron:2700**

Ron had been blown on the floor, that attack had really hurt, he didn't know how he was going to win this Duel maybe he was in over his head, Granger was really skilled, and had Thor on her side, his strongest monster couln't match up to Thor.

''And that were you're wrong Ron'' a light voice spoke.

Ron looked at where the voice came from and saw a man who had died while he was still on diapers, but he could tell who the man was.

''Dad?, what are you doing here did that attack kill me?''

''Hhahaha, no Ron but you must not forget, to never lose trust in your deck, it was something you were about to do.''

''But dad, how can I see you.''

''Well Ron, I implanted a seal within your mind, once you started to lose faith in your deck, but my time is running out, I give to you my favorite card a card I gained when I traveled to another world.'' With those words he handed Ron a card a card which Ron could feel was boosting his power.

Back in the real world everybody was staring at Ron as the boy slowly got up with a new fire in his eyes.

''Granger!, i won't lose this duel, i don't care if you have Thor or Odin or Loki!, will defeat you, first I'll play the the spell card **Card of Sanctity **which lets us both draw till we have 6 cards in our hand.''

Hermione and Ron drawed the cards and looked shocked at his cards, one of these cards he had never had this, this card was completly new.

'''Well Granger you've done it now I summon forth **The Tricky ATK/2000/DEF/1200 **I've summoned him by discarding one card from my hand, but he won't be here for long, I'll activate my face-down card **Tricky 4, **I'll send my Tricky to the graveyard and I get to summon 4 Tricky tokens.''

Hermione watched as the four masked spellcasters stared her down with masks.

''And now be prepared to meet a beast out of this world, I sacrifice two Tricky tokens, in order to summon the might **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK/3000/DEF/2500!''**

Infront of Ron a large blue dragon with a strong body and eyes that seemed to hold the entire Galaxy within them appeared, Hermione had never heard of this card and this card looked to be Ron's ace monster, but why had nobody ever told her the boy's ace was a 3000 attack points monster.

''But Ronald, I admire your Dragon, but its still to weak.''

Ron merely smirked at her and spoke.''I have just the card Granger, I equip Galaxy-Eyes with **Black Pendant** A card that gives it 500 ATK points.''

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK/3500**

**''**Is this your first time playing?, our monsters will destroy eachother.''

''We'll see Granger.''

Hermione decided he was bluffing and ordered Thor to attack which the great Nordic God did and Galaxy eyes retaliated with a devastating rainbow coloured beam.

**Hermione:0**

**Ron:3500**

''What how did i lose, I had you!.''

Ron chuckled.''You thought you had me beat and attacked with your monster thinking you would have 100 lifepoints left, you forgot about Black Pendant which will take 800 lifepoints once the monster is destroyed,and my face-down, a card called Damage Vaccine Max, which gives me lifepoints equal to the damage I took, how did you like that Granger!''

Hermione was on the verge of tears and Ron was lauging like a maniac at his win. Harry didn't know how but the boy had pulled of a victory against all odds, and the Galaxy-Eyes card was one the boy had never used against him, and neither was it a card he had ever heard of.

''Simply fabulous!, you two are far to skilled to be First Years, and as a little present, I'd like to give Ronald Weasley a spot in the Battle City 3, a tournament that will work like the Battle City Tournament, with preliminaries which you will win certain objects that will give you the Location of the Finals, and of course the loser will give the winner his rarest card'' a man in a expansive looking red suit and long silver hair spoke up, Harry knew this man was Maximillian Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, and a man who didn't age.

''But young Ronald, how did you get Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?, it is a amazing card but I don't remember there ever being one printed'' Pegasus asked Ron.

''My father gave it to me, it was his favourite card.''

''Ah yes Arthur Weasley great man and skilled duelist, he will be missed greatly he worked at Industrial Illusions you know.''

Ron nodded and without further wait Pegasus pulled out his Phone and asked Ron what his adress was after Ron told him Pegasus spoke that he had sent the invitation to his mother as here at Hogwarts it could be stolen.

''What a duel huh?''

Harry had to agree with Neville, they were walking back to the Common Room and discussing the duel, Neville was saying he had thought after Ron had fallen, he wouln't get back, but Harry disagreed he knew Ron would get back up, it was only a matter of time.

In the Common Room they found a wild party going on, with Butterbeer and Lemonade being served and the older years drinking Alcohol, Ron was sittinfg on a sofa with Angelina and Katie sitting next to him, and Dean and Seamus sitting opposite to him, they were looking very amused.

Ron was obviously telling a story with all wild hand gestures, and the girls and the boys seemed to be sucked in, and Harry was laughing slightly as the boy told that he hadn't doubted he'd win for one second. Harry had seen the doubt and fear when Thor had been summoned.

Speaking of Thor, Hermione had gotten a few admirers as well due to her skilled dueling, two of them were Fred and George who were begging her to teach them a lesson in dueling.

Harry sighed it seemed like Ron and Hermione had found their place in Hogwarts. Now it was his turn.

_Next day._

Harry was eating his breakfast calmy, and Hermione was going through her Laptop, Neville was reading a book on Mechanics and the rest of the table were doing other things Fred and George were glaring at Ron for being a prick, and claiming in the Common Room yesterday that he could beat them at the same time, the twins had been angry and had asked if he could show Ron how it was done, since if they did it everyone would tell them they were picking on their little brother, but Harry had declined.

After breakfast the group of Neville Harry and Hermione headed to History with Professor Ishtar, an ex top duelist.

_In the History classroom._

''Good morning class, I am Marik Ishtar, and i'll be teaching you History this year, and the first question I'd like to ask is who writes history.''

Hermione had raised her hand but the man told Neville to anwser,

''Uhmm, history is written by the Authors?''

Marik didn't seem angered and said.''They put the the words on paper, but who tells them this information, Mr Potter?''

''The winners.''

''Correct Mr Potter 20 points to Gryffindor, yes history is written by winners, as many of you know I lost in the Battle City Final against Yugi Muto, what was to stop him from telling everyone he had beaten me without even breaking a sweat and that he had his full 4000 lifepoints, the anwser is that Yugi is kind, and wouln't do that, but the reason I'm telling you this is that you shouln't always believe exactly what the book tells you, its important to see underneath the underneath.''

Harry already liked the man.

_After History._

Harry Neville and Hermione were walking through the courtyard, they had a free period, but what they found was Draco with his **Leo:Keeper of the Sacred Tree ATK/3100/DEF/1900 **finishing off a boy named Justin from Hufflepuff.

Draco walked to the boy and took the boys deck, looked through it and suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

''XX-Saber Gottoms huh, pretty strong card, and a Synchro, this will do just fine, keep the rest!'' Draco throwed Justins deck on the floor and started walking away until he heard a voice.

''Hey Malfoy!, why don't you duel me for that card, if you win you take my rarest monster and if i win you gave the card you took back.

Draco smirked.

''HAHAHA, fine Potter. I'll duel you and I'll enjoy taking your rarest card, and after I'm done wth you Weasley is next, I have just the spot in my deck for Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon''.

''Hmmm, then what are waiting for Lets Duel''

**Yupe thats it with this chapter, you'll be seeing the Harry vs Draco duel, and you'll finally see Harry's deck in action, how did you like Ron vs Hermione, despite Hermione having Thor, Ron beat her, and also don't worry Harry will qualify for Battle City 3 too as will Draco but should Hermione and Neville qualify too?**

**Goodfella96 out**


	4. Draco Malfoy

**And we continue with chapter 4 of Harry Potter and The Stone of Ra, the HarryvsDraco Duel!**

**All rights got ot J.K Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi.**

Harry was looking at the card he had drawn, Malfoy had graciously allowed harry to go first, He was going to regret doing that.

''Alright Malfoy, I'll start by summoning **Bujingi Quillin ATK/1600/DEF/900** in Attack mode!, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!'' Harry called out and the monster with the sword like mouth appeared and he put the two face-downs on the field.

Draco merely smiled and spoke up.''Hmm Potter your gonna have to come with better than that!, I suumon forth** Suanni, Fire of the Yang-Zing ATK/1900/DEF/0 **And if that isn't enough Ill use the spell card in my hand Double-Summon!, this card allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn instead of once and I'll summon **GoGoGo Ghost! ATL/1900/DEF/0 **I think you know what's going to happen now Potter?, I overlay my Suanni with GoGoGo Ghost in order to Xyz Summon **Diamond Dire Wolf ATK/2000/DEF/1200!''**

''But since he was Special Summoned this turn, I can't attack you, I will place two cards facedown and end my turn.''

Harry looked at the Wolf that was made diamonds, glaring at him with blood-thirsty eyes, but decided that for Justin he would win this duel no matter what.''Hmmph so you summoned a puppy big deal!, I will summon forth the mighty **Bujin Yamato ATK/1800/DEF/200** In Attack Mode!, and I think you won't guess what's about to happen, I'll sacrifice Yamato and Quillin in order to summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATL/3000/DEF/2500, **And then I'll activate my face-down Meteor Of Destruction a card that deals 1000 lifepoints of damage, and Blue-Eyes will attack so say goodbye Malfoy to 2000 lifepoints.''

Blue-Eyes started charging the ball of energy and fired it at Diamond Dire Wolf, destroying the beast and causing Malfoy to cry out in pain.

Harry:4000

Draco:2000

''How did you get that card Potter, someone like you couln't have possibly gotten it from Seto Kaiba'' Malfoy said after calming himself down.

''I told you Malfoy, but you were to mesmerized with my beast to listen, Blue-Eyes used to belong to my dad, and I inherited it'' Harry told the boy with the pointy face

''Hmmp no matter Potter, Blue-Eyes and Galaxy-Eyes will belong to me!''' The blonde Malfoy cried out only to hear a snort not from Harry, but someone else.

''Malfoy I hate duelists like you, you think you can be a better duelist by stealing cards, you wouln't be I know of that beast that sleeps in your deck and you're waiting to summon it, why would you need our cards?'' Ron Weasley asked, he was standing behind Hermione and Neville so they hadn't seen him, he was wearing his Gryffindor Jacket like a cape, much like the old King of Games Yugi Muto.

''Weasley!, you wouln't understand I want to make my deck as powerful as it can be, and if that means robbing people from their cards, or winning them from them I don't care!''

Ron sighed and looked as if he was going to give one of his Heart of The Cards speeches, that he always gave back in the Prep School, but decided against and told them to continue.

''Potter!, be ready to face the power of the Yang-Zing!, I use the Spell Card Mausoleum of The Emperor,by paying 1000 lifepoints I can summon a highlevel monster whithout tributing and I choose my **Green Baboon, Defender of The Forest ATK/2600/DEF/1800, **And I'll equip him with Axe of Despair! Giving him a 1000 more Attack Points!.''

**Green Baboon, Defender of The Forest/ATK/3600**

''Green Baboon can't attack this turn because I summoned hin with a Spell Card, I'll place one card face-down and I end my turn!'' Malfoy told Harry with a smug look on his face and Harry merely returned it with a smirk.

''Malfoy!, I am going to end this duel right now, reveal face-down Shrink!, this card shaves 1800 Attack Points of Green Baboon, and now Blue-Eyes attack!'' Harry ordered. And Blue-Eyes started charging it White Lightning Attack and struck Malfoy reducing his life-points to zero.

Harry:4000

Draco:0

''Yes!, I win, wish I had a catch-phrase..., but Malfoy you were pretty good, but I can tell you just kept getting bad hands and I just kept on drawing whatever I needed'' Harry walked toward the boy and extanded his hand but Malfoy slapped it away.

''Shut up Potter!, don't think I need your pity!, here's your card!'' Malfoy throwed XX-Saber Gottoms on the ground and walked away, Harry picked up the card and gave it to Justin.

''Thanks Harry, I really appreciate this I owe you one'' Justin told Harry brightly.

But Harry merely shrugged and said it was no problem.

''Hey Potter!, you and me haven't dueled in a while how about we have a little friendly match'' Ron Weasley asked and Harry was about to agree when he heard two people chuckling.

They boys saw two men both robed and their faces invisible, both people had very dark aura's and Harry and Ron knew immediatly these people were bad news.

''Fuck a friendly, how about you two duel us, loser loses his rarest card and gets a one way to the Shadow Realm, and I wouln't even think about escaping, we're already in a Shadow Duel, the other brats are outside and nobody will enter and nobody will leave, how about it boys?'' The robed man asked in a teasing voice and Harry and Ron growled.

''What is this for a joke, you would use your Shadow Magic on two boys who are decades younger than you, aren't there older duelists in the school, why did you pick us?'' Ron asked gruffly.

''Simple, our boss is interested in you and your two rarest cards, but get a load of this the boss wants us to exterminate you two by sending your souls to the Shadow Realm but killing your bodies so no return, he believes you will be a threat to him and his plans, you two have the potential to became skilled Shadow Magic users'' the other man spoke up and his voice was a lot more threatening.

''HA, neither Potter nor I have any intention of dieing, so let's duel, but first what are your names?''Ron demanded.

The one with the menacing voice dropped his hood revealing a head full of brain hair two green eyes a weatherbeaten face and a 4 inch scar across his cheek.

''Ragnarok.''

The second one pulled his hood down and they saw a boy their age, however the defference between them and the boy was that his eyes were filled with insanity, he had a head full of dark hair two blue eyes and a cruel smile on his face.

''Micheal''

''Alright then Lets Duel'' Harry cried out and their Duel Disk all turned on, and the enemy's had strange blade like Duel Disks.

Harry and Ron:4000

Ragnarok and Micheal:4000

'''I'll start this by using the Spell Card Fire Formation:Tenki!, this card allows me to pick a level 4 Warrior/Beast type from my deck and add it to my hand, and I pick Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear!, then I'll summon forth the mighty** Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Boar! ATK/1100/DEF/1400** In Defense Mode!''

The huge muscled man appeared in front of them with the Boar like flame surrounding him with a lavender color.

''I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn'' Ron ended his turn with the two cards appearing on the field.

Micheal looked at his cards and smiled an unsetteling smile.

''Alright time for you two get a schooling!, I summon **Evilswarm Castor ATK/1750/DEF550! **And due to his affect I'm allowed to summon one more Evilswarm monster this turn, and I choose **Evilswarm Kerykeion ATK/1600/DEF/1550 **in Attack Mode!, and I end my turn!, your turn Potter'' The boy spoke, neither Harry nor Ron had ever heard of Evilswarm Monsters but were certain about one thing, they couln't be good news.

''Hmm, guess it's my turn, I play the card Mausoleum of the Emperor, by paying 1000 lifepoints I can summon a card without tributes and i choose **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK/3000/DEF/2500!''**

The White Dragon appeared and Harry felt a sense of confidence rise within hin, his father's beast had just helped him beat a rival without losing a single lifepoint, but still these guys probably had some surprises in store.

''And I'm not done yet! I place one card face-down and end my turn!'' Harry spoke and Harry knew Ron was angry that he had used up their lifepoints, but Harry couln't bring himself to care.

''Finally, been waiting for ages, I summon** Black Wing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor ATK/800/DEF/0 **in Attack Mode!''

And a small humanoid bird with a black cloak and red head featehrs appeared, it wore wooden sandals, didn't understand how that tiny bird could be the emblem of honor.

''And that's not all I play the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon twice this turn, come forth** Blackwing`-Shura the Blue Flame! ATK.1800/DEF/1200!''**

A tall humanoid bird with large black wings and a head with blue feathers appeared and glared menacingly toward the boys.

''I don't need face-downs, I end my turn'' Raganarok decided and Ron looked at his hand and smirked.

''Alright I'll make this as quick and merciful as I can, I summon my **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear ATK/1600/DEF/1200'' **Ron summoned his warrior to the field and the boy's smirk only got bigger.

''I overlay Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear with Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Boar in order to Xyz summon **Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Tiger King ATK/2200/DEF/1800'' **Ron cried and the mighty Tiger King appeared form the overlay network and the armored king of the Brotherhood glared at the opposing monsters.

''Ha and hear this, due to Tiger King's effect, I can set on Fire Formation spell or trap from my deck to the field, I set a monster face-down and end my turn.''

Ron searched for the card he wanted and set it on the field and ended his turn.

''You boy's aren't even half bad, shame your going to die, I overlay Evilswarm Kerykeion with Evilswarm Castor and Xyx summon a being that will pit you against your own monsters, appear **Evilswarm Bahamut ATK/2350/DEF/1350'' **Micheal yelled and the huge dark dragon rested infront of his master.

''HAHAHAHAH, I'll use Bahamut's effect I discard 1 Evilswarm monster from my hand to the Graveyard and I get to take control over one of your monsters I choose Blue-Eyes!''

''Not so fast buddy, I reveal my face-down card Lord of D, he stops Dragon-Type Monsters from being affected by effects'' Ron cried out and Harry was surpised at this, the boy had just protected him, maybe he was maturing a little.

''Hmpph I end my turn'' Micheal stated with a grouchy look on his face.

''Alright then, you'll pay for trying to take contol over my monster!, I'll show why Blue-Eyes is legendary, I equip Blue-Eyes with Megamorph, since we have less lifeponts than you two, my monster's attack strength is doubled!' Harry roared and watched as Blue-Eyes roared aswell.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK.6000**

''Blue Eyes!, attack Vayu the Emblem of Honor with your White Lightning Attack!''

Harry and Ron:3000

Micheal and Ragnarok:0

Harry and Ron watched as their opponents yelled and sank to their knees, their bodies now husks, and their souls in the Shadow Realm.

Suddenly the darkness cleared and they found themselves outside again, with almost al the student's and all the teachers staring at them, suddenly Dumbledore walked toward them his hands clapping and the student body started clapping too, they had obviously seen the duel, and Harry and Ron smiled at eachother for a second before going back to glaring, they didn't know it but that day a reluctant friendship was born, but nobody knew how long it would take for the two to admit they were friends.

''Amazing!, for teamwork beyond any first year I have ever seen, and stopping a threat from entering the school, I award Gryffindor House 100 points'Dumbledore told them and the Gryffindor house went wild with everybody clapping the boy's on their backs and soon Harry and Ron were being carried by 7th years to the Common Room and when they were there Harry asked the boys to let him down and the boy's complied and said they were expecting another 100 points soon and Harry told them that as soon as the next maniacs snuck in, they would get their points, and the boy's left laughing loudly all the while.

''Harry, you basically handed us the Cup, I know it's just the third day, but I know we're going to win this cup!, and maybe Ron isn't that bad at all I mean he saved you'' Hermione told Harry and Harry nodded, he knew the boy was finally maturing.

'''Hey!, Ron and the Twins are going to have a Butter-Beer drinking contest, loser must buy the winner ice cream.''

….Or maybe not.

**And that's that chapter, how did you like the duels, the interaction and who wants to know who this leader is?, If you wanna know stay tuned and read the next chapter!**

**Goodfella96 out**


	5. The Hunters

**Back with a new chapter of Stone of Ra, and in this chapter we'll see Character Profiles.**

**All rights go to Jk Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Harry Potter**

**Age:11**

**Birthday:31 july**

**House:Gryffindor**

**Deck:Bujin**

**Signature Card:Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mausoleum of The Emperor, Bujintei Susanowo.**

**Harry Potter is a young duelist, he lives in London with his Guardian Remus, he went to Dueling Prepschool for three years, excelling in Dueling and Chemistry, he got the Bujin Deck in a contest he failed to win but Pegasus approached the young Harry and said that he though the Deck belonged to Harry and gave it to him, Harry's main rivals are Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, in prepschool Harry had been number 1, Draco number 2 and Ron number 3, but the tables had turned slightly and Harry had beaten Malfoy without losing a single point, and then he been challenged along with Ron for their rarest cards, they had won the duel because Ron had saved Harry with Lord of D card. Harry wants to become a professional Duelist when he's older.**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Age:11**

**Birthday:1 March**

**House:Gryffindor**

**Deck:Brotherhood of the Fire Fist**

**Signature Card:Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Bear and the Trap Card Damage Vaccine Max, **

**Ron lived in poverty, he was raised in the rough streets of Catchpole, a city known for crime and poverty, but Ron didn't fall to this kind of lifestyle and became a Duelist like everyone in his family, Ron is a huge fan of Yugi Muto, he copies him with Heart of the Cards speeches, wearing his jacket like a cape, and having a Kuriboh in his deck, Ron won his deck in one of Pegasus's contests, Ron gained Galaxy-Eyes when he was faced with Thor:Lord of The Aesir in his duel with Hermione, his father's spirit came to him and gave him some advice along with the card, Ron after winning against Ragnarok and Micheal took Ragarok's card, he was planning on giving it to his sister. Ron dislikes Draco and sees him as inferior, but he sees Harry as a equal, he used to hate Harry but they had sorta become friends. Ron excells at Dueling and Mechanics, his dream is to be a Turbo Duelist.**

Here's the chapter.

Harry was laying wide awake in his bed, it had been almost a month since the events with Micheal and Ragnarok, they had sent one man and his son to the Shadow Realm, Ron didn't seem bothered by it but Harry felt like shit, he couln't sleep and he was sick of telling people what happened, Ron didn't seem like he would get tired of telling people, he was now a popular kid, Harry was as well, but he felt good with Neville and Hermione. Harry went to sleep, woke up, showered and headed to class, they had Mechanics with Professor Sinistra, a class which Harry found really hard, how was he supposed to know the difference between a X-4 chip and a Z-38D Chip, Ron had anwsered that the first made the vehicle faster using a exlplosion of Ener-D, but the second used a flowing core Ener-D that had to be refilled constantly.

''Hey Potter!, how about a duel, I heard Weasley and you were the 1st Years with the most potential, so how about a Tag Duel, You and Weasley vs us two, winner takes Angelina'''A boy named Marcus Flint, a troll looking fifth year said, standing beside him was Draco Malfoy with a bitter look on his face, probably from his last defeat, Harry quickly called Ron on his Duel Pad and watched as the boy's face appeared.

''Hey Weasley, Flint and Malfoy want a tag duel, winner takes your girlfriend, are you up for it'' Harry told the boy.

''Up for it!, hell yeah!, nobody takes my girlfriend, except for me, I take her all the tim-''

''Too much information Weasley!, just came over here with your Duel Disk and Deck, I have a bad feeling about this'' Harry told the boy who nodded and hung up.

It wasn't long before Ron appeared, with his customary Gryffimdor Jacket, and a smirk on his face that Harry didn't like at all.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Malfoy, you lost to Potter without even scratching his lifepoints, what makes you think that troll Flint is going to help you'' Ron goaded, Harry was surpised to see they didn't find it worthy to answser to, and merely activated their Duel Disks, with Harry and Ron doing the same.

**Harry and Ron:4000**

**Malfoy and Flint:4000**

''I'll kick this party of by summoning **Nefarious Archiend Eater of Nefariousness! ATK/1500/DEF/200'' **Draco called out, A rather nefarious looking beast appeared in front of Malfoy, the young Malfoy ended his turn with a face-down and Harry decided that this time he would go first.

''Ha Malfoy!, you think you can beat us, think again!, I summon forth Bujin Yamato ATK/1800/DEF/200!, And if that isn't enough I'll use the Spell-Card Double-Summon, and from my hand I'll summon Bujingi Turtle, I'll overlay them, so I can Xyz Summon **Bujintei Susanowo ATK/2400/DEF/1600!'' **Harry cried out and watched as he summoned his Ace to the field on his first turn, that was Harry's strategy, summoning powerful monsters very early, he ended his turn due to not having anything special in his hand

''Potter, that armored freak won't help you!, I summon **Blackwing:Damacus the Polar Knight! ATK/1300/DEF/700!'' **and then I'll equip him with this powerful spell card-

He was interrupted by the sound of clapping and chuckling.

''My my Mr Flint, are you trying to take my prey, in the Aimal World they react violently to someone who takes their prey, you are lucky your father is a associate of mine, because if he wasn't... well let's just not think about that'' A man with curly black hair green eyes with slits in them and a marine blue suit with glasses on his face spoke, behind him were robed freaks, in the same robes Ragnarok and Micheal had been wearing.

Harry and Ron immediatly knew this was their leader the one that had sent Ragnarok and Micheal after them, the one that wanted to kill them.

''Hhahahahahaha!, you think your army of idiots scare me!, my father is a Duelling Champion!, and he's skilled in Shadow Magic he could kick your ass in a second!'' Draco Malfoy yelled loudly, and Harry fought the urge to face-palm, the little bastard didn't know who they were dealing with, but unfortunatly for Harry, neither did his partner.

''You blonde freak!, you think you can just walk around with a bunch of robed idiots!, what do you want from us!, because if it's a due-

''No Mr Weasley, we will not duel today, our duel is for a later time, I have come here to collect a monster in young Draco Malfoy's deck, along with Marcus Flint's, you can surrender them easily or we could do this the hard way'' The blonde man spoke, Harry and Ron nodded to eachother and rushed the man, intending to punch the man's lights out.

They were quickly intercepted by two large hands, a truly giant of a man, almost as tall as Hagrid, had grabbed them by their collars and was lifting them till they were eye to eye with him, Harry looked the man in his eye.

And spat in it.

The man roared with fury and punched Harry as hard as he could, which left Harry dazed, the man however quickly fell down while he was clutching his throat, a dark, shadow like hand was coming from his own hand and choking him, Harry saw it was the leader doing the deed.

''W-Why'' Harry asked feeling sick to the stomach as he saw his first dead body.

''Easy, he didn't follow my orders, my orders were not to harm you and Weasley, yet he did harm you and would have harmed Weasley aswell, now I see both you and Ronald are scared, like any child your age would be. Men, take Malfoy and Flint's rarest cards.

4 men quicly walked toward the Slytherin's, or they would have had they not been incenarated by a blast of various colors.

Standing above Ron's downed body and the boy himself huffing and puffing, was Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and standing beside Ron was Brotherhood of the Fire Fist:Tiger King, both glaring at the remaining men, Ron looked at Harry and nodded at him, Harry knew what to do, he grabbed two cards and copied what he had felt Ron had done, after a portal appeared, standing there were Bujintei Susanowo, the real one, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''You messed with the wrong school buddy!, Galaxy-Eyes, upgrade yourself!, I discard my Photon Knight, in order to summon Number 62:Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!'' Ron called out and Photon Dragon disappeared to be replaced by a a shining dragon far larger, and much more powerful.

Harry felt a sudden knowledge fill him aswell and quickly called out.'' That goes double for me!, Blue-Eyes!, upgrade yourself in order to become Platinum-Eyes Titanium Dragon!'' A new dragon appeared, this one instead of being white was a blinding silver color and Platinum Eyes that illuminated the place, and it stood on two powerful legs and had silver wings.

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon:ATK/4000

Golden Eyes Platinum Dragon:ATK/2000

''HAHAHAHAHAHHA, Potter you pull out this powerful dragon yet yours doesn't hold a candle against Weasley's'' The man laughed loudly and Harry merely smiled.

''Yeah he would be weak, if he didn't have this effect!, I sacrifice 1000 lifepoints! I discard my entire hand and draw a new one, for every monster in my hand his attack points double, I have three!'' Harry watched in satisfaction as his monster quickly jumped to 16000

''No what the hell!, your database never said anything about this card!, how did you get it Potter!, but it doesn't matter, I didn't bring my monsters, so you'll have to wait till Battle City 3 to fight me!, in three years Pegasus is going to host the ultimate tournament, one that some will not survive!, I want you two to be there!, there we will decide our fate'' The man quickly opened a portal and ecaped along with the rest of his men.

Harry looked around and saw Draco and Flint had fainted, probably due to shock at his monster's power, there was nobody there except for Ron, so their secret monsters would stay like that, a secret.

_Grffindor Common Room._

Harry was wondering about the mysterious leader, the new monster in his deck, the Battle City 3 tournament, and last but not least, when the hell had Ron and him become the big shots they were!

All were questions he wanted anwsers to, he knew that Ron who was sitting on the couch with Angelina on his lap was thinking the same thing.

He also wondered if these guys were rare card hunters, when would they come after Hermione, who had the rarest card around here, a God Card!

It was then that Harry realised, Hermione was alone in the bathroom!, she gone there crying after Ron had something insensitive, he quickly grabbed the red headed boy who had been snogging his girlfriend.

''Grr Ronald!, you insensitive git, you made Hermione cry!, those thieves probably have spies in our school!, we need to find Hermione before they get to her!'' Harry growled at the taller boy who looked angry that Harry had interrupted him, but sad that he had made Hermione cry.

''Alright then Potter, let's find Granger, so I can get back to Snogging my girl!'' Ron exclaimed, and Harry nodded, both boys rushed out of the door of The Common Room.

They rushed in and watched as Hermione was dodging a Red Dragon Archfiend's blasts, she had summoned with her Shadow Powers, that she probably didn't know she had, her Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Thor would have been stronger in a duel, but in a duel of Shadow's she was untrained and weak, Thor ultimately was defeated.

Harry was about to summon Blue-Eyes when a mighty monster known as Uria, Lord of Searing Flames shot a blast of fire right through Red Dragon Archfiend, Harry turned around and saw the usual kind Dumbledore with a frightening look on his face, Harry honestly felt scared for his life.

The invader quickly opened a portal and disappeared, Harry knew he had to tell Dumbledore about what had transpired earlier

**Done with that chapter!, also what do you guys think of Platinum Eyes-Titanium Dragon?, and also what deck would you guys suggest for Neville, want him to duel next chapter.**


	6. Help

**Hey Guys this isn't a update but a short message to you guys, I want all of you readers or at least the ones interested to send me a PM or review where you break down what kind of deck you want Neville to have and what Fred and George should have, I will also accept cards of your creation if you can say it's effect, ATK,DEF points and the amount of stars, here are the musts.**

**-I want Neville's deck to have a theme of monsters who need support in order to get stronger.**

**-Fred and George's deck must be a deck which contains a lot XYZ, because like them monsters of the same strength can become stronger.**

**Fred and George's ace card can be as much as 12 stars but I want Neville's to be strictly 8 stars.**

**Thank you**

**Goodfella96 out**


	7. Harry's Quest

**Back with a new chapter, I know it's been almost a month since the last real chapter, but we can continue without interruptions now, last chapter we saw Dumbledore take down the intruder and he wants anwsers from Harry and Ron, also here are the stats of Platinum-Eyes Titanium Dragon.**

**Name: Platinum-Eyes Titanium Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Types: Dragon/Effect**

**Level: 12**

**ATK/DEF: 2000/0**

**Platinum-Eyes Titanium Dragon is Harry's strongest monster, it can only be summoned by tributing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and two Light Monsters, it's effect is that by paying 1000 LP you can discard your entire hand and draw a new one, for every monster in your hand your monster's attack strength doubles, but it can only stay on the field for one turn if you use this effect and afterwards it is banished.**

**Let's get on with the chapter.**

**All right's go to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling.**

Harry cringed as him and Ron sat in Dumbledore's office, the silence the man was permeating was deafening and Harry wanted to scream out but he didn't, next to him he saw Ron looking anywhere but Dumbledore's eyes, the man's eyes held a disappointed glint.

''Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, I am very disapointed in you, you have been keeping life-threatening secrets from me, I want a full explanation now'' Dumbledore ordered and Harry gulped realising there was no escape.

''Well you see sir, it all started with those two intruders a few weeks ago, after we beat them the leader came here today and confronted us, he wanted Draco and Flint's rarest cards, we stopped them by summoning special monsters we never had in our deck before, also the leader wants to duel at Battle City 3'' Harry told the headmaster who was keeping up remarkably.

Dumbledore was lost in thoughts for a few seconds but then spoke again,'' Harry I have a feeling I know who this man is who calls himself the leader, I want you to qualify for Battle City 3 and duel him there'' The elderly man stated and Harry's eyes almost flew out of his socket.

''You want me to duel that crazy bastard who had no trouble killing his own subordinate! You're crazy!'' The Potter yelled but then silenced himself when he realised he'd called the headmaster crazy.

''I assure you Mr Potter I am quite sane, but it must be done this fellow he is looking for power that no mortal deserves, he wants the Stone of Ra which is in this school , I want you two to protect it, it is in a special chamber only I know about and the teachers but I suspect someone in the staff is leaking information to the leader, I am going to show you the Chamber and you will protect it if you see any disturbances, you will ofcourse be payed handsomely for your brave deeds'' Dumbledore spoke and Harry actually saw Pound signs enter Ron's eyes when the boy stood up and readily accepted.

''Also if there is a intruder I want you two to use these cards I am going to give to you, these cards were made through a fusion of Shadow Magic and Light Magic so when summoned they will become real, but remember you can only use them once, so keep them out of your decks, is that clear?'' Dumbledore said and handed over two cards, one for Harry and one for Ron, the two boys compared their cards and Ron let out a whine.

''Aaah, why does Potter get such a strong monster while I get this lame Spell Card'' Ron said and Dumbledore's eyes glinted in mirth.'' Mr Weasley, those cards need eachother without one the other is useless, and while Mr Potter's card is strong as it would be nothing without the card I gave you'' Dumbledore said and Ron seemed mildly pacified.

''But remember boys, keep them out of your decks, you will need them for the protection of the Stone of Ra, and one use is all those cards have, upon one use the cards will be destroyed'' The wizened old man said and Harry and Ron nodded and took this as their cue to leave, both boys left the office and walked through the school in a uncomfortable silence, which was soon broken by the taller reheaded boy.'' Wow this has been a wild 24 hours huh?'' And Harry didn't even need to anwser because in the last 24 hours lots of shit had happened, they had almost died, summoned new super strong monsters, stopped a attempt on Hermione, and tasked with the safety of a object with unnatural power.

Harry just wanted to go to bed and wake up, maybe duel a little, go to classes and talk to his friends, Hogwarts was hectic.

_Next Day_

Harry walked through the large crowd, Pegasus was giving away a new spot at Battle City 3, and people were duking it out for it, but Harry had come with the intention to win, he needed to be at Battle City 3 so he could beat the Leader.

''Alright next up to Duel is Neville Longbottom! And the one who will be dueling him has to be from Gryffindor! Computer choose his opponent!,'' McGonnagall ordered and the computer flashed through names until eventually it settled on Harry himself.

Harry sighed, why did he have to duel his best friend?, life was just so unfair.

Alright Potter and Longbottom, I want a clean and fair match, no insults shall be hurled at eachother, no banned cards and I trust you both know the Banlist, I will have you banned from participating if you show a forbidden, are these rules clear?'' McGonnagall questioned and both nodded with steel in their eyes.

Neville was the first to speak.'' Harry, you're my best friend but I came to win and I will do so,'' Neville said and Harry had to admire his resolve.

Harry didn't want to continue this babbling so he just turned on his duel disk and Neville did the same.

**Harry Potter:4000**

**Neville Longbottom:4000**

''Alright Harry I am not going to hold back, I will make my mother and father proud! I will start by summoning** Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ATK/1200/DEF/800 **and a female super hero came, with a tight red boysuit.'' I will put down two face-downs

Harry looked at the cards in his hand, this was going to be the shortest duel in Hogwarts history.

''I'm sorry Neville that it had to be this way but I need to win, I play the Field Spell **Mausoleum of The Emperor, ** I pay 1000 lifepoints and I get to summon a high-level beast, and I choose** Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK/3000/DEF/2600**, due to the loss of LP I took I now have less than you, which enables me to play this card Megamorph! Which doubles my monsters attack points to 6000, I can now destory you go Blue-Eyes with White Lightning Attack!,'' Harry called and the mighty dragon charged his attack of devastation and shot it to Burtinatrix, promptly ending the duel.

Harry looked around he was getting applause but he was more worried about Neville who had his head low and his hair concealing his eyes.

''Look Nev, I am sorry it had to be this way, but I needed to win-

Harry didn't get to finish what he was about to say and Neville started laughing full-out.

''Don't worry Harry, I know your the best duelist in our year, I don't mind losing against you, no hard feelings bro,'' Neville said and Harry smiled a genuine one and embraced Neville in a brotherly hug.

McGonnagall asked for Harry's number and adress which he gave and said that he would get all the info in two years at the begin of Third Year, which to Harry didn't seem close at all.

The young Potter smiled.

**Yup that's the end, I know short chapter and all but I had a writers block and this was more of a chapter dealing with Harry's qualifacation to Battle City III, and I gave Neville Elemental Heroes, can anyone guess why?**

**Goodfella96 out.**


End file.
